


Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Claiming Kink, F/M, Galra Keith, Human Omega-Role Lance, If thats??? a thing??, Lance wants to belong to somebody, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, My First Smut, Or???, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, They're switches tho, be afraid be very afraid, fluffy sex, im ace??? so it isnt as much SEXUALLY satisfying as it is ROMANTICALLY???, lance calls keith his prince, then keith proceeds to top the fuck out of him, they love!!! eachother!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lack of a/b/o Klance disturbs me, so I wrote my own.





	Yours

"Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why haven't you claimed me...?"  
Keith made a sputtering noise, flipping around to look at Lance. "Huh?"  
"Don't Galra claim their mates? The, um, one they're in love with?" Lance blushed. "We _are_ in love, right....?"  
Keith sighed. "Duh. Of course I'm in love with you."  
"Claim me, then."  
"You don't know what that means."  
"It means I'm yours. And that's all I wanna be."  
Keith scooped Lance into his arms.  
"Woah! Awwe, you're all Galra-y. Did I fluster you, sweet prince?"  
Keith glanced at the purple dots forming on his hands, as well as how damn light Lance felt. He shrugged and carried him to his room, sitting down with him in his lap.  
"Lance. If I claim you, you can't be with anyone else." Keith put a hand on Lance's cheek, admiring the way their skintones differed so nicely.  
"I read up on this, babe." Lance rolled his eyes. "I want it."  
"Why?" Keith frowned.  
Lance blushed.  
"Well....you'll be able to feel how I feel, yeah? And....like you said. I'll be yours. _All yours._ " Lance looked like he might drool.  
Keith stared at him.  
"I'm sure, buddy, I want this."  
Keith looked away.  
"I want _you_."  
Keith may or may not have tackled him.  
He pinned Lance's hand above his head and held them down with one hand over overlapped wrists. Lance let out a suprised little gasp before Keith kissed him.  
Holyfuckingshit.  
_I want you._  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Lance. You're so fucking pretty and sweet and I fucking love you."  
He desperately grinded down on him, listening to Lance whimper and gasp. He took compliments....well.  
"It's true. You're gorgeous, and you're good, yeah?"  
"Keith, please." Lance squirmed.  
Keith sighed and tugged Lance's pants off, then his own. He let go of Lance's wrists.  
"Don't move." He commanded, and Lance nodded meekly.  
Keith spread Lance's legs, drawing his fingers along his inner thighs. Quiznak, Lance's thighs were a blessing from above. Plump and a beautiful light brown....  
And so easily marked.  
He leaned down and bit/sucked a few marks onto either thigh, taking a moment to admire his work.  
Lance made a nervous little sound. "K...Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't really wanna get fucked."  
"It's okay. You'll get off from the claiming itself." Keith eyed his neck, trying to think of the most visible place. Lance replied with another startled gasp.  
Keith got back up to kiss him again, slower this time, to enjoy it, rubbing against him in a nice rhythm.   
"Nevermind nevermind please just get the lube holy SHIT Keith."  
"Eloquent." Keith muttered, but it came out closer to 'elephant' when he looked at Lance- all glazed eyes and desperate pants.  
Keith reached for the drawers, searching for it, before he finally found the slick substance.  
"Um, it's more for you. You won't need as many fingers."  
"Why?" Keith frowned, beginning to coat two of his fingers in a generous amount of lube.  
"Space vibrators?" Lance mumbled, shrugging.  
"Fuck, Lance."  
He worked one finger in, finding him pretty damn loose.  
"How lo-"  
"This morning."  
Keith proceeded to carefully add a second, then third, giving Lance enough time to adjust to each one.  
Lance kicked at him. "Baaabe."  
"Use your words, sweetie."  
Lance shivered. Pet names were a good poison for the Blue Paladin.  
"Fuck. Pl-please, Keith. I want your cock."  
"Gladly." Keith removed his fingers, hearing Lance whine. It was quickly replaced with a moan as Keith pressed in to him, slowly, gentle as ever.  
He didn't fucking feel _loose_.  
Keith began to realize what an effect this spirit of mating thing was having. Lance was writhing and gasping for Keith more than he usually did, more submissive than Keith had ever seen.  
And it was driving him insane.  
"Keith baby please jus-" Lance fucking keened when Keith thrusted into him, aiming for his prostate from the get-go.  
It took a few more thrusts and a steady rhythm between the two, Lance's needy moans and Keith's grunt, for-  
Lance fucking _sobbed_.  
Keith had no idea how he waited this long. Lance was fucking clawing at his back, screaming and sobbing.  
But Keith could _feel_ him enjoying it.  
Keith kind of lost track of when they both came, but it happened. When the deed was done, Keith put his clothes on and stepped out, promising a whining Lance he'd be right back. He returned with a first aid kit, tending to the scratches on his own back, and most importantly, Lance's wound.  
He bathed him, wrapping him in a towel (Altean towels were fantastically fluffy) and carrying him to the bed.  
"Hey, Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"You too."  
"You look like shit."  
"You look goregous."


End file.
